prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Powers: The World's Greatest Tag Teams
Allied Powers - The World's Greatest Tag Teams is a 3-disc DVD set that was released by World Wrestling Entertainment in 2009. The collection is hosted by John Morrison and The Miz. Disc 1 *'Introduction by The Miz & John Morrison' *Miz & Morrison - Chemistry Between Two Individuals *British Bulldogs *British Bulldogs vs. Hart Foundation :*Madison Square Garden September 23, 1985 *Steiner Brothers *Title vs. Title Match :*Steiner Brothers vs. Hiroshi Hase / Kensuke Sasaki ::*Japan Supershow March 21, 1991 *Miz & Morrison - Daredevils *Outstanding Aerial Achievement by a Tag Team *2 out of 3 Falls Tag Team Match :*Killer Bees vs. Demolition ::*Houston, TX October 9, 1987 *Hardy Boys *no. 1 Contender Match :*Edge & Christian vs. Hardy Boys ::*King of the Ring June 27, 1999 *Miz & Morrison - Chick Magnets of the `80s *Fabulous Freebirds *Country Whipping Tag Team Match :*Fabulous Freebirds vs. Kerry Von Erich / Kevin Von Erich ::*World Class Championship Wrestling October 1983 *Best Brotherly Duos *Funk Brothers vs. Brisco Brothers :*Championship Wrestling From Florida *Harlem Heat *WCW World Tag Team Championship Match :*Harlem Heat vs. Steiner Brothers ::*Hog Wild August 10, 1996 *Midnight Express *NWA United States Tag Team Championship Match :*Fantastics vs. Midnight Express ::*Great American Bash July 10, 1988 *Honorable Mentions *Anything Goes, Falls Count Anywhere Street Fight :*Public Enemy vs. Nasty Boys ::*SuperBrawl VI February 11, 1996 *Miz & Morrison - Rocking Your World *Rockers *Rockers vs. Brain Busters :*Madison Square Garden March 18, 1989 Disc 2 *Miz & Morrison - Demolishing the Competition *Demolition *WWE World Tag Team Championship :*Strike Force vs. Demolition ::*WrestleMania IV March 27, 1988 *Worldwide Attractions *WWE World Tag Team Championship :*Mike Rotundo / Barry Windham vs. Iron Sheik / Nikolai Volkoff ::*WrestleMania March 31, 1985 *Miz & Morrison - Get the Tables! *Dudley Boyz *Championship Unification Steel Cage Tag Team Match :*Dudley Boyz vs. Hardy Boys ::*Survivor Series November 18, 2001 *Outsiders *WCW World Tag Team Championship Match :*Outsiders vs. Harlem Heat ::*Halloween Havoc October 27, 1996 *Miz & Morrison - Power... Horses *Arn Anderson / Tully Blanchard *NWA World Tag Team Championship Match :*Sting / Nikita Koloff vs. Arn Anderson / Tully Blanchard ::*Great American Bash July 10, 1988 *Tribute to the Classics *Nick Bockwinkel / Ray Stevens vs. Red Bastien / Billy Robinson :*AWA All Star Wrestling December 1972 *Miz & Morrison - The Greatest Tag Team of the 21st Century *The Miz & John Morrison *The Miz / John Morrison vs. Rey Mysterio / Shawn Michaels :*RAW November 17, 2008 *Hart Foundation *WWE World Tag Team Championship :*Rougeau Brothers vs. Hart Foundation ::*Boston Garden March 7, 1987 *Bonus Features *The Fabulous Freebirds - "Badstreet, USA" Music Video *Animal Advice from the British Bulldogs :*Primetime Wrestling - August 31, 1987 *Gene Okerlund Visits the Hart Foundation Headquarters :*Coliseum Home Video Exclusive - 1987 *Camouflage, Bushwhacker Style :*Superstars - December 10, 1988 *Gene Okerlund Interviews Demolition :*Wrestling Challenge - July 7, 1990 *The Legion of Doom Return to Chicago :*Superstars - April 11, 1992 *The Cutting Room Floor: Los Conquistadors *The Rock `n' Sock Connection Break Up? :*Raw - October 4, 1999 *D-Generation X and the Meaning of Controversy :*Cyber Sunday - November 5, 2006 *John Morrison & The Miz - "Mizfits & Mofos" Music Video Disc 3 *Miz & Morrison - Reeking of the Most Awesomeness *Edge & Christian *Tables, Ladders & Chairs Match for the WWE World Tag Team Championship :*Edge & Christian vs. Dudley Boyz vs. Hardy Boyz ::*SummerSlam August 27, 2000 *Rock `N' Roll Express *NWA World Tag Team Championship :*Rock `N' Roll Express vs. Ivan Koloff / Khrusher Khruschev ::*World Wide Wrestling July 9, 1985 *Miz & Morrison - Oh You Didn't Know? *New Age Outlaws *WWE World Tag Team Championship :*New Age Outlaws vs. Rock `N' Sock Connection ::*Armageddon December 12, 1999 *Blockbuster Tag Teams *D-Generation X vs. Edge / Randy Orton :*Cyber Sunday November 5, 2006 *Miz & Morrison - Technical Masterminds *World's Greatest Tag Team *Los Guerreros vs. World's Greatest Tag Team :*SmackDown! December 11, 2003 *Crockett Cup *Tournament Cup Finals :*Tully Blanchard / Lex Luger vs. Nikita Koloff / Dusty Rhodes ::*Jim Crockett Sr. Memorial Cup Tag Team Tournament April 11, 1987 *Miz & Morrison - Ohh, What a Rush! *Road Warriors *Legion of Doom vs. Money Inc. :*SummerSlam August 29, 1992 *Miz & Morrison - Saving the Best for Last Images Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases